


Your Watchful Eye Unwinding Time

by bugles



Series: Eternity Again [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugles/pseuds/bugles
Summary: “Your Champion,”spits the Raven Queen, “has stolen from me.”Ioun is patient with her, as a mother would with an unruly child. She smiles a grandmother’s smile, and holds her fingers around a warm cup of tea.





	Your Watchful Eye Unwinding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Eternity Again: [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374105) | [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425711)

“Your _Champion_ ,” spits the Raven Queen, “has stolen from me.”

Ioun is patient with her, as a mother would with an unruly child. She smiles a grandmother’s smile, and holds her fingers around a warm cup of tea.

“She is only mortal,” Ioun reminds her. “You must remember how indulgent they are. They do not understand the weight of magic they are given. She did not know the consequences of her actions.”

The mask of the Raven Queen enlarges, looming like the moon beside the Goddess of Knowledge.

“Scanlan Shorthalt knew exactly what he was doing,” she accuses, voice sharp and rumbling nearby teacups.  “He has been trying for years to turn the others against me. His _Wish_ granted him an audience with all who reside in the Blessed Fields of Elysium.”

“They have all refused him,” Ioun reminds her gently. “None are eager to fight you, Sister.”

The mask of the Raven Queen becomes small again, a mirror of Ioun’s size. Slowly, a hand reaches to pull the guise away, revealing beautiful, piercing eyes. The Raven Queen’s true face stares through her companion.

“Punish him,” she says, eyes unblinking. “He wears a mask to mock me.”

“She is a goblin child. You know as well as I do that it is for her own protection.”

“Punish him,” she repeats. “I would not tolerate this among my chosen warriors.”

Ioun quirks half a smile.

“Nott is mine to look after.” She sets the teacup down, meeting the empty gaze with surprising mirth. “I dare say, I might forgive my Champion’s misstep if this is what it takes to earn your company.”

“You are too alike,” The Raven Queen says, disgust evident in her tone. “I will say this plainly: I want my Vax’ildan returned to me.”

“He is mortal, my dear.” For the first time in a millennium, Ioun reaches out to touch the cold hand of the Raven Queen. “He shall.”

 _\---_  
  
Caleb vanishes Frumpkin with a snap of his fingers. In front of him, his small goblin friend growls, spitting and hissing at guard who has begun to approach.  

“You picked the wrong town to visit, goblin,” the stranger grunts.

Nott musters up the scariest voice her little body can manage, crooked and menacing. “ _Go_ _to hell.”_

The words shock Caleb into acting. They need to run. They are not strong enough to fight this one.

“We were just leaving,” Caleb says, taking a careful step backward and scooping Nott into his arms. “Excuse us.”

He runs.

He runs like he knows he has a chance. Like his feet are faster than his old, dingy books. Like giant wings propel him and luck will always be on his side.

They make it to an alley where Caleb immediately drops to the ground and gasps for breath. Nott climbs free from his arms, helping ease Caleb to the floor as his chest heaves. She fades into the darkness a moment lately, barely peering around the corner before returning to his side.

“It’s alright, Caleb,” she whispers, laying her hand on his arm. “They’re gone. Just breathe now.”

Caleb nods and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. He is not particularly strong, but he thinks he may want to change that after today.

“I didn’t even take anything,” Nott says quietly beside him. Her eyes appear gold in the darkness. “I swear. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, really –“

“They were just assholes,” Caleb interrupts, voice soft. “This isn’t your fault. But I think we should probably lay low here for a while.”  
  
Nott bites her lip with a fanged tooth and nods. “Sure. Sure, that sounds good.”

She has a seat beside him, legs curled up to her chest.

They wait.

\---

The view is breathtaking, Caleb thinks. It always is. It’s not unlike looking through Frumpkin’s eyes, only the scene laid before him never changes.

Beside him, he can see a woman with muted red hair, blended with greys and whites. Her shoulders are decorated in ornate tattoos. Her smile is genuine, soft and loving.

He is resting on her finger, head tilted as he watches her speak.

“Hello, friend,” she whispers, and Caleb can feel her stroke him from head to tail feather. “It’s lovely to see you again. Look who came to visit us.”

Caleb senses the small figure beside her, but his eyes remain fixed on the woman.

“You remember Scanlan, don’t you?”

He bobs up and down, and the woman smiles wide and mimics him with her own nodding.

“Keyleth,” interrupts her companion. Caleb recognizes him as the one with the lovely voice. “Have you ever cast Speak with Animals to talk to him?”

Keyleth stills, but Caleb keeps bobbing in hopes of making her smile.

“No,” she says, “I think we understand each other well enough without it. And—“ her voice drops lower, “I’m afraid. I don’t want to know. I just want to believe there’s some connection. Is that so wrong?”

A moment of silence passes, and Caleb turns his body around to take a look at the figure beside her.

The gnome – Scanlan -- holds his legs to his chest. He looks younger than his years, although Caleb has known him for centuries.

Scanlan shakes his head and sighs, not looking at Caleb. “I suppose I just worry about you sometimes. That you’ll feel abandoned when I’m gone. I wish there was more I could do. My magic is at its limits.” He pauses for breath and the wind picks up, brushing a collection of leaves off the cliffside.

“I don’t want to die,” he says.

Caleb spreads his wings and flutters up and away from them to a nearby tree. It’s a nicer view, watching those two sitting so close.  He pecks at something pointless while they speak, and by the time he has finally managed to make a dent, the universe has already faded to white.

Disembodied yet again. Caleb ought to be used to this by now.

\---

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Nott shakes his shoulders frantically. “We gotta get outta here! We gotta go!”

Caleb grunts, winces, and reaches to grab at the stinging pain in his arm.

“What happened?”

“They’re coming!” Nott whispers, “You went all trance-like. I tried squeezing your hand, but nothing worked.”

“Did you bite me?” Caleb asks, looking mildly impressed.

“Yeah! Come on!”

He lets her lead the way, choosing the shadows in which they can safely hide. He tries not to think about the vision, and the sting of Nott’s teeth helps ebb away the memory.

“This way,” Nott says, tugging Caleb’s hand as they turn a corner. She comes to an abrupt halt and Caleb nearly trips over her.

“What--?”

In their path is a raven - wings flapping steadily to keep itself aloft in the small space between them. It’s an eerie sight, and Caleb feels a shiver up his spine to watch it.

“Shoo!” Nott says, waving a hand. “Go away!”

Something inside Caleb runs cold.

“Get!” Nott snaps, but it’s Caleb who heeds the command. He runs straight towards it, and the raven lets out a wild caw before ducking aside.

Run. Run. Run.

 “Caleb!” Nott gasps, small legs having trouble keeping up. He slows to pull her back into his arms.

“We are getting out of here,” he growls. “ _Now_.”

\---

_Jenga._

**Author's Note:**

> [Jenga](https://youtu.be/yrrB_q-V8G0?t=28m48s) \- Vax'ildan, episode 25 "Crimson Diplomacy"


End file.
